Return
by shellbullet34
Summary: After leaving Twilight Town for 2 years for mysterious crimes and violence, Roxas returns with his family with the intention of changing his ways, forgetting his past, and forgiveness of all he wronged. But nothing is that easy. No Flames.


** This was a little project that I had started a long, long time ago haha. I recently found it again, although the writing quality was a terrible and immature. With what little time I had, I decided to rewrite much of it and redo as much as I could. This was something that I thought would be interesting to post after some, and I hope you enjoy it!**

** Roxas POV**

_ "You'll never be what Sora is."_

_ "Why couldn't you be more like Sora?"_

_ "You pathetic piece of trash. You aren't even half the person Sora is."_

The insults echoed through my mind as I stared out the window onto a familiar scene. Houses that I had left two years ago had not changed. Nor did the shops, the streets, or the faces of children playing on the sidewalks. I wonder if the people hadn't changed either. Why do I even care? It's not like I knew them, let alone liked them. Well, most of them anyway.

My name is Roxas. Roxas Strife. My father is a respected and well known business man who runs the Strife Delivery Service, and my mother is now an owner of a bar in downtown Twilight Town. My parents are seen as polite, selfless and appreciated people.

However, I, their child, am not.

Ever since I had been a kid, I was a trouble maker. Always playing tricks. Always getting into fights. And as I got older, I got worse. Which is why we had to move in the first place. And which is why we were moving back.

The voices in my head had been there when I left Twilight Town, and now they were coming back. The voices of the kids at school, the adults, and friends of Sora.

Sora.

He's my cousin. And a really great person.

Sora can find the best in anybody. He can become friends with even the most troublesome person, and is always involved with community service, or any volunteering service. And, with him as my cousin, he is one of my best friends, oddly enough.

He makes friends. I make enemies. He plays sports. I fight the athletes. He volunteers for homeless shelters. I get paid for helping out gangs. It's an odd thing, being friends with him. But for some reason, he enjoys sticking around with me, and for some reason, I let him.

_"Why does Sora even want to be near that filth?..."_

_ "I bet he just pities him."_

_ "Sora, stop playing with the brat!"_

"Hey Roxas..." My mom called from the passenger's seat, "Have you contacted Sora yet? He's going to be happy to see you again!"

"Yeah mom, don't worry." I replied, "It's gonna be nice to see him too." My parents also dearly loved Sora, but I think they hope that if I hang out with him enough I'll start to be like him. And that thought makes me a bit sad honestly.

"So mom, what's the name of the bar?" I asked.

"Seventh Heaven." She smiled proudly. My mom had often dreamed of owning her own bar, and her dream was becoming a reality. The place was already set up, and it would begin to function at the beginning of next week.

"Roxas." My dad called from the driver's side, "Be good this time. I don't want any more...situations occurring. Your mother worked hard to buy that workplace, and I don't want to leave Twilight Town again anytime soon." I sighed and gazed back out the window. I knew exactly what situation he was talking about.

The one that forced us to leave Twilight Town.

"Hey, I see our house!" My mom exclaimed, her grin reaching her ears, "It's bigger then the other one!" I reached my head to glance at our new home, but I could barely make out the mailbox.

"Yep. And it's right across the street from Zack and his family." My father stated, approaching our new home.

He pulled into the driveway, and I got a good look at the new house. It was a two story, and it was, for some reason, the only blue house on the street. It sorta stuck out from all the plain white ones. It had a nice wooden fence around the yard, and a single skinny tree in the front yard.

It was no wonder why they decided to have our new house farther from the city. Especially with my history.

I stepped out from the car, and shielded my eyes from the setting sun. Twilight Town always had the perfect, most beautiful ones. I didn't take one step before I heard the familiar yell.

"ROOOOXXXAAAAAASSSS!"

"Aw hell..." I said as I turned around, seeing Sora sprint down the street. I didn't have much of a time to inhale when he ran into me with a tackle hug.

"Oof!...Hi Sora..." I gasped as he knocked me flat upon my back.

"First time I see you in two years!" Sora grinned, pulling my cheeks, "You haven't changed a bit Roxie!" I rolled my eyes and shoved him off with a grin, "Yeah...and you haven't changed in the slightest!"

"Hey!" Sora's parents called from their house. I looked up to see Zack and Aerith Fair waving back at us with smiles on their faces. They were two of the nicest people in the world in my opinion, and it was no surprise that Sora turned out just like them.

"Hey Zack!" My dad grinned, waving back, "Nice to see you!" He and Zack were best friends, and they married my mom and Aerith, who are both sisters. It's pretty odd how it worked out, since from what I've heard is that my dad was also interested in Aerith.

Sora's parents both crossed the street while I was practically dragged into our new house by a certain brown haired cousin of mine...and I came face first into the door before he pulled me in completely...

The moving people had already been at the house, and they dropped off all our stuff in wraps and boxes. The house seemed very roomy, even with piles and piles of boxes stacked everywhere...We decided to do a bit of exploring. We gasped at the shinyness at the kitchen. The table was shiny, the oven was shiny, and the counters were shiny...it was like everything was made out of a diamond...

The living room was large, and our TV was wrapped into plastic and set in a certain place near a wall. The walls were all white, and the floor was a soft carpet that Sora had to roll in and ruin. And my favorite thing we owned, a beautiful white Steinway piano. My father had bought it off in an auction and practically burned off all his money (my mother insists that it had belonged to music legend John Lennon but my dad just laughs that thought off.)

Sora noticed me looking at it and grinned, "Hey Roxie, you still play?"

"Of course." I replied, "I spend most of my time on it usually." Which was the truth.

"You should totally perform at the talent show then!" Sora laughed, "I remember that you made our moms cry from a single song!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Let's look upstairs..." I smiled, changing the subject. We headed to the rooms onto the second floor, but they all looked alike since they were empty. We got bored messing around, and I convinced Sora to help me carry up my boxes up the stairs and into my newly claimed room.

"Roxas...what do you have in this thing? Pure lead?" Sora complained as he slowly treaded up the stairs.

"Look, I'm carrying three, and you're just holding one!" I sighed, kicking the slightly open door with my foot, "Aren't you an athlete?"

"Come on, Roxie!" Sora laughed, setting down the box, "I'm not as crazy strong as you! You're a freaking beast!"

"That's not funny!" I frowned, "I'm not that strong. You're just wimping out on me!" Sora sat down with his back against the wall and shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't know what's with you...When you're with me, you're fun and interesting to be around. But when I turn my back on you, you're in a fight beating the crap out of my friend..." I twitched at the memory and sat down beside him.

"You're a strange guy..." Sora said, punching me lightly in the arm.

"I've already decided to change..." I muttered, scratching my head, "But this isn't the best place to do it...Coming back to the place where I caused a ton of problems. This isn't going to be easy."

"Don't worry cousin!" Sora grinned, "You got me! And...um..." I smiled and pushed him over, "Oh no! Sora's got my back!" I chuckled, "The last time you said that, you almost got the whole football team on me!"

Sora laid onto his back and laughed loudly, "That was my bad! I thought they would like it if you personally apologized for giving the star quarterback a floater in gym class!"

We both burst out laughing like crazy and laid down for a bit, smiling up at the ceiling.

""Hey Roxie..." Sora smiled, "Don't change too much. Only the violent part."

"No problem." I replied, "I plan on cutting all my bad ties."

"Let's hope that it goes okay..." Sora mumbled before standing up, "I have to get back home for dinner. We're having fried chicken!" I nodded with a smile and saw him hesitate before sprinting out of my room and down the stairs, his stomach grumbling all the way.

"Oh man..." I sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I had a lot of unpacking to do."

00000

My parents had gone to meet up with some old friends, and it was just me in the house. Deciding to do something productive, I began to unload all of my things. I slept in a rolled up futon that sprawled the side of my new room. The window was on the opposite side of the doorway, and I decided to open it to let in some fresh air while I worked.

I tossed my pillows and blankets onto the futon, and then sighed as I approached my box full of clothes. My dad would probably have to help me move my dresser up, so I couldn't much to my clothes without it. So I decided to do some decorating first.

I grabbed my posters from a small box and began slapping them onto the walls. I remembered to have tape in the box so that I didn't have to go find it later. The first poster that when up was the movie poster of "The Lord of the Rings." Hey, I'm a complete nerd.

The second was a music poster with multiple pictures of famous singers and songwriters of the past and present. It included John Lennon playing his famous white piano, Lady Gaga onstage, Frank Sinatra smiling, Whitney Houston singing, Tom Petty, Aretha Franklin, and others that you would probably already know.

The third poster was a message. It was pure black, except for the white lettering that appeared in the middle. It read: "No matter what happens, never stop dreaming."

I received that poster from my grandparents before they passed away. I was only six, and didn't understand it very well, but I always kept it on my walls. I don't think I will ever take it off.

I jumped into my futon and stared up at the ceiling. Dreaming? I don't even have a dream. Well, maybe once. But it could never happen ever. Well...at least I think it could never happen...maybe...I shook it out of my head and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. Normal teenagers my age would have dozens of people as contacts on their phones.

I had seven.

Mom, dad, Sora, Sora's mom, Sora's Dad.

And Axel and Xion.

For trying so hard to cut my bad connections, I, for some reason, couldn't delete their numbers.

They were my two best friends. We did just about everything together. I can't just let them go like that...

But, sad thing is, they were my last connection. My last connection to the very thing that I needed to break from. And they...they are something I cannot severe from my mind...and my heart.

"Roxas! We're back!" My mom called from down the stairs, "And we've got chinese!"

"Okay mom!"

00000

The morning of the next day came, which became our official moving in day.

I helped my dad carry all the dressers and things like that while my mom stayed in the living room unwrapping and moving the furniture (She was abnormally strong, but me and my dad would never admit it). They were awkard to hold, but the lack of clothes in them really made the carrying easier. When we finished, I shoved my clothes into my own dresser and continued on to finished working.

I had woken up at seven, and we ended up finishing most of the work by eleven. By then, my dad told me that he could take care of it, and that I could just go outside and have fun like normal kids do.

But he knows as well as I do that it probably won't go well.

I don't even bother trying to contact Sora on weekends. Probably hanging out and messing around with his friends. Did I ever mentioned that they hated me? Like...reeaally hated me? Long story about that, but you'll probably find out about that later.

I wanted to go outside to explore the town to see if anything was different, but it would probably be a stupid idea. I mean, most people in this town hated me...I would be miserable out there.

What did I do to have everyone pissed off at me? Well...

My cell phone vibrated like a rocket, and it made me jump a little bit. Laughing at my own weirdness, I noticed it was a call from Sora.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey Roxie, doing anything today?"

"Yep. Staying in the house."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

"But you know as well as I do that nothing will go okay when I'm out there..."

"But nothing will change if you don't do anything either." Damn. Sora has a point.

"Then...what did you have in mind?"

"Well...I was thinking of having a little get together with my friends with you-

"Oh hell no."

"Come on Roxas! You have to live a little!"

"Pretty sure last time I tried, they all tried to shank me."

"It will be better this time! I promise!"

"I'll think about it." I sighed, before pressing the end button. I remember all of Sora's friends quite clearly...

Hayner, who always tries to get into a fight, Pence, who just glares and snarls at me, Olette, who just yells at me, Selphie, who yells at me as well, Tidus, who also tries to get into a fight with me, and...

Oh, what was her name? Kaylee? Katie? Kary? Kirk? Cable?

Wait-Cable? Yeah. So much for remembering them all clearly...

Well, I remember her trying to be nice to me. I think she was just scared though.

Oh, and...and Riku...Sora's best friend...

Maybe it's best just to lay low for a bit...But they will probably find out about me being back sooner or later. I doubt Sora told them...he doesn't want to ruin a whole friends get together. Especially with Riku there. So I guess its piano fun time. Yay.

00000

**Namine POV**

It was the beginning to what I thought was the greatest day ever. What a thrill THAT turned out to be. It was noon, and I was sitting upon my high balcony, my large canvas sitting before me that was still a boring white sheet. I stared off into the distance to see as far as I could.

The lovely Twilight Town stood before me, with a beautiful blue sky adding more to its look. The sea in the far back glittered in the sun, and the nice breeze made the little flowers all lean with the gentle force. I dipped my paintbrush into my specially ordered and expensive paint, and I was about to create the greatest picture that had come to my mind...and then my phone rang. Twitching, I picked up the phone without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" I asked nicely, throwing away my foul mood.

"Nami!" the voice cried, "Good afternoon!"

I smiled, "Good afternoon Kairi!" She was my best friend since I had came to Twilight Town two years ago.

"Say Namine...wanna hang out with Sora and the others? We're all meeting up in town at the usual place!" I blinked, staring at the blank canvas that sat before me. Well...I guess that it can wait...I will have some time later.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, "I'll be there! What time?"

"Anytime soon! We'll be waiting!" Kairi's phone clicked off, and I sighed. I had really wanted to paint today, but I just couldn't say no to people...especially Kairi. She would just get upset and really sad no matter what...

I quickly brought in my still boring canvas into my large room and bolted downstairs. I was wearing the usual white tank top with a pair of tight jeans that felt a little uncomfortable on me. Slipping on my nice new sneakers, I set out into the world!

My house was larger then most at Twilight Town, and it sat on a higher elevation as well. It was surrounded by a small forest that many of the kids at school claimed were haunted. Me being scared as usual, was petrified at first, but I found that going through it in the daytime didn't bother me!

I skipped down the paths and entered into the town. It took about five minuets of walking until I ended up at the usual spot.

Our hangout place, that we called the usual spot, was at the end of an alley near the marketplace. Before I had moved to Twilight Town, they had made a pretty nice fort into it, adding couches, a dartboard, and a sheet that was held up with pieces of wood and scrap that made a little roof for it. Pence made sure that it was a good tarp and angled it so that rain would just drip down it if there was precipitation. It was actually a pretty big area.

"Nami!" Kairi laughed, waving me over to a couch where she was sitting, "You got here fast!" She was sitting next to Sora, who was laughing and joking with Riku, who was sitting at a little chair next to him. Hayner was busy in what looked like an intense conversation with Pence and Olette. Tidus was too busy failing at darts, and Selphie was busy beating him.

"So, we're all here." Riku grinned, "It's hard gathering us all together sometimes."

"I know!" Sora nodded, "But we manage!"

"So, what do you all want to do?" Pence asked, sitting on a beanbag in a corner, "Hayner and I were thinking about checking out a movie."

"Psh, if you guys are thinking about seeing that new stupid zombie movie then no way!" Olette frowned, crossing her arms, "That looked so stupid!"

"Oh come ooooon!" Pence whined, "But...the...the horror...the zombies...the..."

"The braaaaains..." Hayner groaned in a zombie voice, staggering at Olette, who began to back away a little.

"Hayner! You're freaking me out!" She shrieked before running across the room to take refuge behind me.

"Come on guys!" Sora laughed, "I was thinking about heading to the small cafe in town. It's about lunchtime anyway."

"Hmmm...hey, did you hear about that new bar that's opening up in town?" Tidus asked, "No one really knows who the owner is, and it looks like there was a lot of cash put into it."

"You mean the bar that was just built near the video store?" Riki asked, "Oh yeah." I noticed that Sora turned a bit pale when Tidus brought up the bar, but he cheerfully smiled a second later.

"Um, hey guys! Let's just go get some lunch! I'm starving!" Sora groaned.

"Sounds good to me!" Pence chirped, sitting up, "Last one there is paying!" When he said this, we practically all stormed out of the place.

And of course, it's always Pence who ends up losing.

00000

As we entered the cafe, I smiled at the two forms of Sora and Kairi. It was so obvious that they were really into each other, yet neither of them would admit it. It seemed like they didn't want to ruin their friendship, yet they wanted to be just more then friends. It was a little sad to see at times, but they were happy at least. I always thought Riku liked Kairi as well, but I guess its just the way he acts around girls. He gets a new girlfriend each week.

Hayner and Olette were often a strange case to me...I'm not sure if they liked each other or not, but I seem them flirting around when the others aren't looking. I even thought I saw them kiss once.

I often find myself being a little envious of the two little couples...I wish I had someone like they did.

Well I sort of do...but they only appear to me in my dreams. And for some strange reason, its the same person. What else is odd...is that I forget about what they look like after the dream. I sound contradicting there...How could I know its the same person if I forget what they look like after the dream? Um...I...I just know!

We all pushed about two tables together before we went up to order. I don't really listen to what the others order...I only know that I always only get some ice tea.

We then all sat down and engaged in colorful conversation as we consumed our food. Sora and Riku had gone to arguing about sports again (mostly Riku's football vs. Sora's soccer), Pence and Hayner were in their own argument about superior video games, and me, Kairi, Olette, and Selphie were all just sitting quietly sipping our drinks. Oh yeah, and Tidus was just trying to be a part of any of the two arguments going around.

"Soccer doesn't need all the pads to prove we're a great a sport!" Sora exclaimed, "You football players have it easy!"

"Easy? I don't see you guys out there smacking each other until you start bleeding." Riku twitched.

"Well you guys make the locker room smell like a pig sty!"

"Because our sport is actually hard enough to make us sweat, unlike yours!"

"I don't get you! Call of Duty is such a better shooter then Halo ever was! It's more intense and requires more skill!"

"I don't think you understand! Halo completely dominates Call of Duty! We have better weapons, we have vehicles, and you guys have a tactical that just ruins everything!" All of us girls just sat and sighed.

"Boys..." Olette grimaced, shaking her head, "It's all about sports or video games!"

"Should've known this would happen..." Kairi laughed lightly, "Anyways...all guys are like this!"

"Don't know about that..." Selphie said, grinning, "My boyfriend isn't like that at all!"

"Yeah right, Selphie!" Olette grinned, "I bet he's just wanting some action!"

"No way!" She whined, "He...he does not! Nami, back me up!" I blinked and shook my head with a smile, "Um, sorry Selphie...I really don't know him that well."

"Namine doesn't know any guys very well!" Kairi giggled, "You should at least try to achieve something with those looks of yours!"

"Yeah, Nami!" Olette laughed, "I'm surprised that guys just don't show up to your door completely obsessing over you!"

"Well...I..." I began, wincing a little. I've just never been really interested in dating and such. I have been too involved with art and other activities that I never really gave them a thought before.

"Hey Sora." Tidus asked, interrupting the argument between the two friends, "Is someone moving into that house right across the street from you? I saw a moving van there like two days ago."

"Erm...yes!" Sora hesitated, laughing and scratching his head, "Although I...don't really know them!"

"Really? Maybe we should go say hi." Kairi stated, finishing her drink.

"Er...no!" Sora laughed nervously, "Um...I don't wanna bother them!"

"Sora?" I asked, "Something wrong?" He turned pale for a second and shook his head.

"No...it's...it's just that...they are...scary people!" He exclaimed, "I think the father is like an axe murderer!"

"No way!" Selphie gasped, believing it completely, "That's so scary!"

"You saw them?" Riku asked, "You're acting-

"Trust me, Riku..." Sora shivered, "They are...terrifying people...please don't make me look at them! Please!" We all looked at him in confusion, but it was all disrupted by the sound of Tidus gasping and looking towards the entrance of the cafe.

There, walking in, was a tall figure dressed in a nice looking black flannel shirt with red lines crisscrossing around it. It was slightly open to show a bit of his chest and a tattoo that had the number VIII in roman numerals near the left part of his collarbone. He wore slim black pants, converse, and his hair was a bright red that spiked up behind him. Deadly green eyes searched the cafe, coming upon mine briefly, then Sora's.

"Axel..." Riku seethed lightly, "What is an organization member doing here?..." Axel smiled as he made his way to our table in a cocky manner. I have seen Axel around the streets, and all Kairi has told me about him is that he's trouble, and that I should stay away.

"Hey there, Sora." Axel grinned, "Long time no see." Sora didn't seem as angry or scared as the rest of the others, and he even had a sad smile on.

"Hey Axel. Haven't seen you in a while." Sora greeted, "What brings you-

"Leave." Riku growled, standing up, "We want you out of here. You organization members are never going to be welcome around us..." Riku looked completely pissed off, his fists tightening. Axel sighed and brushed back his hair.

"I keep telling you...I'm not a part of that stupid gang anymore." Axel said, looking back at Sora, "I just wanted to ask Sora there a question. I just want to know how Roxas-

Riku's eyes flared at the mention of that name, "LEAVE!" His shout startled the other customers and the workers, yet made Axel just stare at him blankly.

"Fine, whatever. Sora, I'll just ask you later." The red haired man then turned around and began heading towards the exit, "It's not just for me. It's for Xion as well." Then without another word, he left.

00000

After that, the manager of the cafe had asked us to leave. We complied quietly, and decided to hang out for a few hours at an arcade before we all said our farewell's to each other. Kairi's house was on the way to mine, so we walked back together.

"Kairi..." I asked, "What was that about?"

"What?"

"What was that whole Axel thing about?"

"Oh..." Kairi sighed, shaking her head, "Well...Axel used to be a part of a gang that called themselves The Organization, and most of our friends hate them."

"I think I've heard of them..." I said, "Something about how there are only around a dozen of them..."

"Thirteen." Kairi stated, "Thirteen counting Axel. Xion was never really a member, she only tagged along with them because her friends were in it." I knew Xion as a classmate...she was smart, nice, and social so it was hard to picture her with a gang.

"I see..." I nodded, thinking for a second before something else crossed my mind.

"Who...is this Roxas?" I asked, "I heard Axel- I saw Kairi's face go pale and I stopped immediately.

"Just...please don't ask..." Kairi said, shaking her head, "He's not important." I took her word for it and said goodbye as she left into her house.

As I was entering the path through the forest to my house, I realized that it was getting dark. The usually beautiful sunset was becoming blocked with thick clouds, so it was getting hard to see my way through the path. As I made my way through the trees, I became curious about the sudden change of weather. I didn't remember clouds being spotted once in the sky, and I began to grow a little nervous about the change. And then suddenly, without a word, the rain began.

The rain began to pelt like bullets, rushing through the trees while thunder echoed from the clouds above. Storms had always scared me when I was a kid, and so I began to panic, running faster up the path. I had never been caught in a storm this bad before...ever. I often had nightmares about storms, about me being sucked into the dark clouds to never return. And all of this made my heart pound like crazy.

It was then that my foot got caught in a root on the path, making me trip and roll down the side of the path downhill, splashing around in the mud and thorns. I panicked and stood up, my heart throbbing. I took one step and shrieked, a sharp jolt of pain slashing at my ankle. I hit the ground again, the rain pounding into as though it wanted to kill me. I was absolutely terrified, my eyes going wide as I began to scream, my voice echoing through the trees.

I...was alone. No one could hear me through the sounds of the thunder and rain. My house was too far, along with the town. Mud was beginning to pour like rivers through the trees, but I couldn't escape anything. My ankle burned as though it was on fire, and my cuts and bruises attacked my nerves as well.

"Somebody..." I whimpered, tears pouring down my cheeks along with the dripping rain, "Help..." I closed my eyes, my sobbing beginning to take hold. Nobody could hear me. Nobody could see me. Nobody could save me.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

"Hey...hey you!"

I'm going to die.

"Hold on!"

I'm going to die.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Something shook my body, and I screamed, falling back into the mud and the wet earth, my eyes still closed in the presence of my fear.

"Look at me!" I opened my eyes, not even knowing if there was something even there.

I saw two eyes. Two blue eyes. Two blue eyes that glimmered at me. And for that instant, that small moment...I wasn't afraid.

"Come one!" The voice called out, strong arms picking me up, "Stay with me now!" I looked up into the gallant sky blue eyes that showed a spirit. A strong, powerful spirit filled with a beautiful glimmering light. And then it all went black.

**Well, it's not perfect, but it was the only chapter to a story I had once forgotten. I had taken another interest to Kingdom Hearts since I have replayed the games and read some great fanfictions. It's something fun that I had found, and I really hope that all those who read this found it really nice and decent :). If you like, PLEASE REVIEW! It would be a great help!**


End file.
